FIG. 10 is a schematic diagram illustrating a tubing pump as disclosed in PTL 1. In this tubing pump 500, a pump wheel 502 is provided within a pump frame 501, and a pair of rollers 503 is rotatably provided on this pump wheel 502. Around the rollers 503, there is arranged a tube 504 in an annular fashion. Rotation of a motor (not illustrated) is transmitted via a gear 505, and is adjusted by a rotation retarding mechanism consisting of a ratchet wheel 507 and an intermediate transmission wheel 506 before being transmitted to the pump wheel 502. The ratchet wheel 507 and the intermediate transmission wheel 506 are urged toward the pump wheel 502 by a spring 509. Through the rotation of the pump wheel 502, the rollers 503 move while squeezing the tube 504, whereby a liquid within the tube 504 is sent out.